memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Seven of Nine
.]] Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01 (or Seven) is a former Borg drone who was born as Annika Hansen in 2348. She was assimilated along with her parents in 2356, but was later liberated by the crew of the ''USS Voyager'' in 2374. She eventually returned to Earth aboard Voyager in 2377. Early Life .]] Annika Hansen Annika Hansen was born on the Tendara Colony in 2348 (stardate 25479) to human exobiologists Erin and Magnus Hansen. Annika was close to her parents, but because of their work, she spent a lot of time with her aunt, Irene Hansen. (''VOY'' episodes: "The Gift" and "Author, Author"). In 2354, Annika left with her parents aboard the USS Raven as they finally had approval by the Federation Council to begin a study of the mysterious Borg Collective. After spending many months searching for a Borg ship, the Raven had broken regulations and had crossed the Romulan Neutral Zone. However, just as they were contemplating a return to Earth, they encountered a Borg Cube. After six months of observation, the Raven followed the cube into a transwarp conduit and into the Delta Quadrant. .]] Life As a Drone The Hansens' gathered a large amount of data about the Borg over the next two years, however it came to an abrupt end in 2356, when the Raven was detected by the Borg and attacked. The Borg pursued the Raven to a planet just inside B'omar space, where the science vessel crashlanded. While her parents were quickly assimilated, Annika attempted to hide, but was later found and assimilated. (VOY episodes: "Dark Frontier" and "The Raven"). After several months inside a Borg maturation chamber, the fully grown Annika Hansen was given the designation Seven of Nine and served aboard a cube. In 2368, Seven was briefly disconnected from the hive mind when she and several other drones in her unimatrix crashlanded on Planet 1865-Alpha. Scared of being alone, she injected her fellow drones with nanoprobes and established another collective, before being rescued and re-assimilated. (VOY episode: "Survival Instinct"). In 2374, Seven was selected as a liaison to work with Captain Kathryn Janeway and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok as part of the alliance against Species 8472. Their mission was to develop a modified nanoprobe weapon that could destroy 8472 bio-ships and force them to withdraw back to Fluidic Space. After the mission was successful, Seven attempted to assimilate the Voyager crew, but her link to the collective was destroyed. (VOY episode: "Scorpion, Part II"). Life Aboard Voyager After her implants were successfully removed by Voyager's EMH, her mental and emotional recovery as well as social training was going to be a huge task. After several attempts to communicate with the collective, Seven eventually accepted that her place was aboard Voyager as an individual. Earning the trust and respect of Captain Janeway, Seven began to work on several projects to enhance Voyager's capabilities, such as working on transwarp drive and the construction of the astrometrics lab. (VOY episodes: "Day of Honor" and "Year of Hell"). In mid 2374, shortly after discovering the Hirogen communication relay stations, Voyager was intercepted by the individual Borg, Hugh. Hugh had learned about Seven severance from the collective and wanted her to be his Second of the Independant Nation of Borg. After some deliberation, Seven decided to remain aboard Voyager. (VOY short story: "Seventh Heaven"). In 2375, Seven suffered a telepathic assault by a race known as the Skedans. As a result, the personality of Annika Hansen briefly resurfaced, as part of a plan by the Skedans to exact revenge on the Borg after the near-completed annihilation of their race. (VOY novel: Seven of Nine). Later that year, Seven became the target of an assassin aboard Voyager after a series of potentially fatal accidents occured. An in-depth investigation revealed that Voyager herself were responsible for the accidents, after a specially programmed bio-neural gel pack had been installed by Ensign Roberta Luke. Luke was revealed to be a Section 31 agent who had been assigned to Voyager in 2371 as part of an operation to destroy the Maquis. After re-establishing contact with the Federation in 2374, Luke was ordered to kill Seven, but she herself was killed by the Srivani shortly after. (VOY novel: Section 31: Shadow). In 2377, Seven and Lieutenant Tom Paris were abducted by the Chiar while Voyager was undergoing repairs in orbit. The Chiar were dependant on nanotechnology. After infecting Paris with memory suppressing nanites, Seven was tortured by the Chiar, and eventually removed and replicated Borg nanoprobes. Unfortunately, the nanoprobes began assimilating the Chiar, but Seven was able to modify Paris' memory nanites to disable the Borg nanoprobes. (VOY novel: The Nanotech War). Following Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant in late 2377, Seven lived with her aunt, Irene Hansen. (VOY novel: Homecoming). External Links * Category:Humans Category:Borg Category:USS Voyager personnel